


My Horse Prince #2

by TsingaDark



Series: why [2]
Category: My Horse Prince (Video Game), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Choking, Crack, Horses, I am ashamed of myself, I refuse to think of a proper title for this fic, M/M, what has my life come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Based on the third My Horse Prince videoDan wakes up to Phil chopping carrots in his kitchen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry (I swear this is the last one)
> 
> thank you to Allie, I'm sorry you were forced to beta read this ([her tumblr](http://trigatriskaidekaphobia.tumblr.com) and [AO³](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitablemarie/profile))

Dan wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside. He slowly opens his eyes — he’s in no rush since he doesn’t have to be anywhere this morning — and stretches until he feels more awake. It’s only after a minute or so that he notices the sounds coming from inside the house, presumably from the kitchen if the chopping noises are anything to go by. Dan’s stomach growls, making him realise how hungry he is. He feels like he hasn’t eaten in days.

After sitting up and sliding out of bed, he puts on a t-shirt so that he looks somewhat presentable and isn’t mostly naked. While he does like to sleep in only his underwear, he wouldn’t really want anyone else to see him like that right now. Especially since he knows exactly who’s in his kitchen preparing food. 

He immediately spots Phil when he shuffles into the kitchen. It’s hard not to; he’s a horse, after all, and Dan’s kitchen certainly wasn’t designed for one.

“Morning,” Dan grunts and sits down at the kitchen table, slumping into the chair straight away.

“Good morning!” Phil says cheerily. He turns around for a moment and smiles at Dan.

Despite the nice waking-up experience he’s had, Dan can’t find it in himself to smile back. It’s way too early for him — never mind that it’s already 10am. Dan’s really not a morning person.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Phil asks, worry visible on his features. He focuses his complete attention on Dan as if waking him up were The Worst Thing Ever.

Dan sighs and shakes his head. “No, I woke up on my own, don’t worry.” On the one hand, it’s really sweet of Phil to worry about things like that, but on the other hand, it is also a bit annoying, especially in the morning. All Dan wants to do is have some food, preferably cereal, and watch TV until his brain properly wakes up. 

“Okay,” Phil says, smiling again, “I just want to make sure you get enough sleep. You deserve it.”

Great, now Dan feels guilty for being so grumpy, even if it’s not really his fault. Phil’s too nice sometimes. If he weren’t a horse, Dan would be impressed. 

“What’re you making?” he asks, changing the topic. He’s been around Phil long enough to know that he’ll force him back into bed if it slips out that he went to bed at around 3am and therefore hasn’t got much sleep at all. That only happened once before and Dan really doesn’t want to relive Phil’s hooves shoving him back onto the bed and basically into the mattress. It’d made him equal parts terrified and aroused and he doesn’t need that level of discomfort again.

“Pancakes with carrots,” Phil answers and Dan can’t suppress the groan that slips out. For some reason, Phil puts carrots into everything he eats.  _ Everything _ . It doesn’t matter if it’s something sweet or not or if the carrots even go with it; Phil will put them in regardless. At the rate Dan’s been forced to eat carrots, he will probably hate them so much in two weeks’ time that he’ll make himself choke on one just so he can escape this hell — and not in a sexy way. 

“You’ll like it,” Phil says confidently. He’s uttered the exact same thing the last five times Dan wasn’t happy with his breakfast choices (he will never like miso soup for breakfast, no matter what Phil says). 

“And anyway, I’m sure there are other ways to satisfy your hunger.”

Dan chokes on air. He kind of wishes he’d been eating something just so he would’ve had an excuse to die. 

Despite Phil somehow living with him now, it doesn’t erase the fact that he is still a horse, a fact that certainly never escapes Dan’s mind. It was difficult enough to get a horse inside a tiny house but living with one is even more harrowing. The carrot obsession is probably the least of Dan’s worries. 

“Is there any way I can help?” Dan eventually gets out without blushing furiously. He’s slightly proud of himself for that.

“No, you just relax and lean back,” Phil’s soft voice washes over him. He turns back around and focuses on chopping the carrots into tiny pieces to drop them in the pancake mix. 

Dan still doesn’t understand how the fuck Phil can actually grab things with his hooves considering he doesn’t have any fingers to make it possible. He probably doesn’t even want to know. And to be honest, he’s long since stopped questioning things when it comes to Phil. A horse having a human head shouldn’t be possible, yet there’s one in his kitchen right now, making him breakfast of all things. 

It doesn’t take long for Phil to finish the pancakes and he soon piles them all up on a few plates — Dan isn’t sure how many Phil made for him but surely three-quarters have to have been made for Phil himself, unless he wants to make Dan literally explode. 

Before Dan can take one and slide it onto the empty plate in front of him, Phil is at his side, crowding into Dan’s personal space. He’s shed his apron — where he even acquired one big enough for him, Dan doesn’t want to know — and his fur is shiny this close up.

“Let me feed it to you,” Phil murmurs, his gaze sliding down Dan’s body to his bare thighs, and Dan can’t suppress the shiver that overtakes his body. 

“ _ What _ ?” he stutters, sure that he’s misheard. 

“Open your mouth,” Phil coaxes, smirking.

Dan does as he’s told, partially because he’s confused and doesn’t quite know what’s happening. Shouldn’t it be the other way around, Dan feeding Phil? How can Phil even pick up a fork?

Before Dan can voice any of his concerns, Phil’s shoved a forkful of carrot-pancake into Dan’s mouth and he’s forced to chew before he actually chokes on it. The first thing his tastebuds notice is that there’s way too much carrot and not enough other ingredients and Dan kind of wants to spit it all out, but he also doesn’t want to hurt Phil’s feelings.

“What do you think?” Phil asks not even a second after Dan’s swallowed. 

“It’s nice.” Dan fakes a smile that seems to be convincing enough for Phil to shove more pancake towards his mouth. Dan obediently opens up, awkwardly making eye contact with Phil while he does so. He can’t help but think that they’re basically having eye-sex while Phil is force-feeding him and it makes him uncomfortable to say the least — and maybe a little bit turned on as well. That might be down to his choking kink though, since Phil is shoving more pancake into him than he’s able to chew at once. 

Dan hasn’t even swallowed properly when another forkful of pancake is coming close, with Phil telling him, “Have another bit!” It really shouldn’t be this arousing. In fact, Dan should probably want to move away and rescue himself as long as he’s still able to. 

Dan being Dan, however, he stays exactly where he is. He can feel Phil’s leg pressing to his, his skin warm and tickling Dan’s with his short, hard hair. At this point he can’t even taste anything other than carrot and his vision is narrowed in on Phil, blue eyes staring into his as even more pancake is force-fed to him. 

“One more!”

It starts getting a bit much,  _ too much  _ if Dan’s being honest, and he wants to tell Phil but he can neither speak nor breathe. His vision becomes blurred and he can no longer hear Phil, can only taste carrot.

He tries to say Phil’s name but suddenly everything feels very far away and before he can comprehend what’s happening, he’s losing consciousness. His last thought is that his fantasy of being choked never quite took this turn, not even with Phil in it. 


End file.
